


The Little Things

by SlaveToMyKeyboard



Series: Fluff n Stuff [1]
Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddles, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaveToMyKeyboard/pseuds/SlaveToMyKeyboard
Summary: "Devils aren't just for the history books, y'know."A series of snapshots set in a modern AU. Everyone is still their respective species, magic still exists, and William is still a big science nerd. Except now, he can blog about it and Sitri's fan club takes place on social media, among other implications of modern technology.





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This will have a general plot but will mostly just be drabbles following a linear timeline but not directly connected. I'm going to focus mostly on Isaac and Sitri because they need more love, but im open to other suggestions for characters and pairings.

Isaac Morton had been working on an essay, like any good student, when he was interrupted by a single word.

“Move.”

He glanced up over his laptop to find Sitri frowning at him, arms folded, wearing only leggings and an oversized hoodie - one of William’s, from his freshers week at Oxford. He ‘didn't do’ hoodies, so it had promptly become fair game and of course Sitri had swooped in to grab it. Isaac doubted that Sitri had any normal clothes of his own; when not dressed to the nines, he usually borrowed some more casual clothes from the others. Isaac had nearly screamed the day Sitri had worn his sweater - in a good way. It smelt so nice afterwards.

Oh. Right. Sitri was still there.

“Oh,” Isaac replied eloquently, blinking a couple of times before setting his laptop aside.

He was about to get up himself and vacate the whole sofa for his prissy little housemate, when his lap abruptly became Sitri’s pillow.

“Continue,” he said, waving a hand at Isaac.

This wasn't as uncommon as you might think. Sitri took any opportunity he could to just  _ be _ with someone, either lounging across their lap or resting his head on their shoulder. Usually, it was William, or Dantalion if he was feeling up to a little banter. But on occasion, Isaac was also added to his list of acceptable seating options, occasions that were becoming more and more frequent. Not that Isaac minded.

He let Sitri get comfortable, saying nothing of the elbows to his stomach and thighs, then picked up his laptop and did a successful job of balancing it precariously on the arm of the sofa to continue his work. And Sitri let him, for a while. He'd written another thousand words in peace, before the demon stirred, almost knocking Isaacs computer onto the floor when he sat up with a huff.

“This isn't working,” he announced, as if there had been an agreed plan of action beforehand. Then he stood, arms folded again as he surveyed Isaac and the sofa.

Isaac frowned curiously at him. “What isn't working? Were you trying to sleep? I could always type on my phone if the keyboard is too loud-”

“You can? Splendid. Oh and lay down, much more comfortable that way.” Sitri gave him one of those gentle smiles, where his eyes softened and narrowed just a little, impossibly long lashes casting barely-there shadows on his cheeks.

Which could only be noticed if one paid great attention, of course.

Isaac's voice was pathetically quiet when he replied with an, “okay.” But he offered Sitri his own smile and got an even sweeter one in return. He was an easy touch, everyone and their mother knew that, but Sitri had him wrapped around his perfectly manicured little finger, and Isaac was perfectly content to stay there.

He did as Sitri had asked, hoping he didn't look too strange - laying back with his arms sort of open and sort of just out of the way - waiting for the prettiest person he'd ever seen to grace him. He blushed a little at the thought, that Sitri really was beautiful in a way he couldn't even describe without getting too close to poetry. Maybe he would write a poem one day. Then burn it out of embarrassment.

Though he doubted that he'd ever feel as embarrassed as he did when Sitri knelt on the sofa, one knee between Isaacs legs, and then leant on his chest in a way that could only be described as snuggling, complete with these soft little noises as he burrowed himself as close to Isaac as he could get. Then he stilled with a sigh, draped over the other boy like it was something they did every day. Isaac knew he shouldn't hope for that eventuality, but he couldn't stop himself. 

He was glad that Sitri couldn't see the red in his face, but- crap, he was an empath, did that mean he could feel it? Was he doing this to feed on the emotion, or something? Isaac was sure he'd heard Dantalion mention that Sitri fed on people's feelings, so he must be able to tell  _ what _ feelings they are, if he couldn't it would be like having no taste buds. Or, well, Isaac assumed, anyway. He was probably overthinking things, that was such an awful habit but his mind just never stopped-

“You're nervous.” The statement was mumbled blankly into Isaac’s chest - regardless of any abilities, he was certain that Sitri could feel the way his heart pounded. “Why are you nervous?” Sitri barely moved as he talked, staying with his eyes closed as if it were a casual conversation.

Isaac swallowed, trying to speak but just clearing his throat instead.

“You don't need to give me an answer,” Sitri continued after a moment or two. “I know why, I just wondered if you would tell me.”

Isaac still couldn't say anything. His cheeks were on fire, like he might just combust any moment. Part of him wished he would. Unfortunately, Sitri chose that moment to look up, pushing himself up on one elbow to put their faces level. He looked… tired, Isaac noticed. It did nothing to detract from his beauty, but it did help Isaac have a momentary lapse in being absorbed with his own embarrassment.

Sitri’s lips curved on one side, the smile barely reaching his eyes this time. “It seems you're telling me, whether you want to or not.” Then he looked away, something oddly coy about the gesture that Isaac hadn't seen before. “I can leave, if you'd like me to. I just wanted to see.” he paused a moment to chuckle. “And you are also very comfortable, very warm.”

“Don't leave,” was the only thing Isaac managed to get out, but with the light it brought to Sitri’s face, he suddenly didn't mind if he was embarrassing himself. It also helped him remember a few more words. “I like this- like you.”

“I know,” Sitri replied simply, his delicate gaze slipping back up to Isaac’s face. He lingered for a few heartbeats, blue eyes stealing Isaac’s breath until Sitri broke the connection, putting his head back on Isaac’s chest. “I do too.”

Isaac didn't know - or care - which statement Sitri was agreeing with, he was too busy trying to keep his organs in their proper arrangement and stop himself from hugging the adorable little demon to death. He feared that if allowed to, he would never let go.

Sitri didn't seem to share that notion. He took one of Isaac's hands and placed it on his waist, before letting one of his own drape across Isaac’s chest. He nuzzled into his shirt like a cat, then gave a satisfied sigh. Isaac himself could still barely breathe, but he managed a shaky sigh of his own and relaxed as much as he could.

He suddenly didn't feel like writing an essay on 18th century trade routes anymore. Still, his active mind found something to do - capturing every detail of the gorgeous young man on top on him, just in case he did ever decide to write that poem. He had a feeling that Sitri might enjoy it, if he could ever bring himself to show him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've returned to this fandom after a short stint in it a couple of years ago and figured I'd write about my favourite rarepair to kick off this modern AU drabble collection thing. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
